This invention relates to a system and a method for emailing and chatting, more particularly, to a goods publicity system and method using emailing and chatting in Internet shopping.
In general, email and chatting are executed by using wired or wireless network systems and thereby communication between a sender and a receiver is realized. However, there are different operational modes between emailing and chatting, one is similar to a letter and the other is similar to a telephone.
More concretely, conventional email send and receive systems such as AOL, ICQ, and so on, are executed by a send and receive operation with only addresses of the sender and the receiver in the header in an email without any special information, and then for chatting, both of the sender and the receiver have to participate in a separated chat room.
Due to the above reason, it is difficult to execute emailing and chatting at the same time, so use of emailing and chatting has been limited in the Internet shopping.
In other words, under a conventional operational type of Internet shopping, a person holding an administrative position (hereinafter, “host”) responses to an email inquiry by a customer (hereinafter, “user”) using only email.
However, the above operational type, in the user's view, requires a lot of time to get information about the goods, and the user may quit a purchase of goods when the communication with the host is executed using only email.